Modern harvesting combines are generally equipped with an enclosed operator's cab in which the operator is seated to control the harvesting operation of the machine. Operator cabs are typically located at the front of the combine and are fixedly mounted to the frame of the combine at a predetermined height. These combines also typically include a main body portion located behind the cab. The main body portion typically includes an outer housing and a rotary threshing assembly including a rotor disposed within the housing. When installed, the rotor typically extends along the length of the combine. The rotor may be installed and removed through a front end of the housing.
There are several disadvantages associated with the fixed cab arrangement. In particular, the cab cannot be raised to facilitate the installation and removal of the rotor from the front end of the combine. Moreover, there is no way for the operator to adjust the height of the cab relative to the remainder of the combine to improve the operator's vision and comfort. Finally, there is no way to lower the height of the cab for shipping and storage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an apparatus and method for installing and removing a harvesting combine rotor that overcomes the disadvantages described above.